Rythmic Bookworm
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: Sequel to Subserviant Evangel. When Nodoka takes Evangeline on the first date the vampire never really got, the Dark Evangel learns just how much time has changed. Grinding is dancing? Read and Review please!


Hey folks! Zefie here again, with another installment in my newest series. Last time saw the pairing of two total opposites: vampire Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell and shy librarian Nodoka Miyazaki. So this time, I opted for a continuation of their story, as well as the addition of a new pairing. One that should be more familiar to you. P

And don't think I'm done! By story's end, you'll see that there's another of these in the works! I may even write many, many of these! So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima. If I did, Nodoka would have bed rights with Negi, Negi would be interested in Nodoka, and the two of them would be in a threesome with Yue.

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

Rhythmic Bookworm

By Zefie Kirasagi

"It's about time you got out of that stupid class, Nodoka. I've been waiting here for the whole period and my legs hurt."

Nodoka turned to her right as she left the science building, seeing Evangeline leaning up against the building, a slightly annoyed pout on her face. Nodoka giggled.

"Nobody told you to wait for me standing up. You could have sat down on that bench over there." She replied, indicating a stone bench a few feet away. Evangeline scoffed.

"Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, the Dark Evangel, sit on a normal old stone bench? No way."

"And what if you'd been sitting on my lap?"

"Then maybe."

Nodoka giggled, walking over to ensnaring the small vampire in a sensual kiss, which the smaller girl returned with fervor and a fair bit of tongue. After several seconds, the smaller girl pulled away, smirking.

"So, what is it that you wanted to do? You said earlier to meet you here after school was out."

"Well," Nodoka began, "since we started our little relationship a bit further down the road then most-"

"That was your idea, not mine."

"But you didn't complain about it. Anyways, I wanted to go on a date with you."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow. "Is that all? Why?"

"Well why not? Most couples do, even after they've admitted their feelings, and even after doing the kind of thing we did." Nodoka smiled at the smaller girl. "And besides, I might throw in a little surprise at the end for you if you're a good girl."

The vampire sighed. "Well I know that I won't be able to say no. But I can't leave the campus because of the barrier, so what's your plan?"

"Simple. I'm going to talk to Konoka and have her ask the principal."

"Ask the pri-are you out of your mind?! Do you honestly think that old geezer will entertain that idea for one single second before saying absolutely not?"

"Nodoka! Hey, Nodoka!" Konoka's voice came from just off to the right. The two girls turned towards the girl, and Nodoka smiled.

"Hi Konoka-san. So, what's the verdict?"

"Wh-what?! You already asked?!" Evangeline sputtered out. Konoka grinned. "Grandpa said alright, but just so long as it's only for four hours, from seven until eleven tonight. That way he doesn't have to keep stamping papers like he did on the Kyoto trip."

The Dark Evangel stared. "H-How in the eleven levels of hell...did you manage to get his approval?"

"Weeeeelll…he was in a good mood. See, I just told him about Se-chan and me. And he was all happy because he doesn't have to arrange possible fiancés for me anymore-he was running out of men under forty."

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

And so it was, at six forty-five, Evangeline was dressed in one of her flowing, sultry black gowns, which was already enchanted to change with her size in case she became her older form. The back of the clear-strap dress was cut quite low, and she had a special set of American underwear on (black lace), the bra of which was made so that there would be no straps showing on her back. Her hair was tied back into what Chachamaru had called a "French-braid" style, and she was wearing black slight-heels. She'd also chosen a small handbag to carry with her, which had a few potion mixtures for magic inside it, along with two concealed bead vibrators and a special present she'd prepared for Nodoka, which was wrapped up carefully in blue wrapping paper adorned with a rose pattern.

Chachamaru had already given her opinion of the dress. "Whatever master wishes to wear is best." The robot was once again following the vampire's orders-Satomi had finally changed the order functions back to their original state, as it had been her who had reconfigured Chachamaru's subroutines for Nodoka.

Evangeline was sitting in the living room, sipping lightly out of a teacup, when the doorbell rang. She stood and headed over to the door, opening it.

Nodoka was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and a black and blue checkered knee-length skirt, with blue slip-on shoes. Her hair was pushed back so both of her eyes were uncovered, instead of the usual one. She glanced up and down Evangeline, who was very suddenly feeling underdressed.

"Umm...Eva-chan? When was the last time you went on a date?"

"Well...you see...there were...mitigating circumstances in previous experiences, so...umm...okay, fine, never. Alright?" the vampire stuttered out, going red very quickly. Nodoka giggled.

"Well, the clothes are fine, although you might want to change the shoes-heels aren't very good for dancing."

"Dancing? What do you mean? Just where are we going?"

"Well, there's this new club that opened a few weeks ago downtown called Jenga. Haruna slipped in and gave me the lowdown, she said it would be perfect for us."

Evangeline paled a bit. "I don't dance."

"Well, it's not really dancing anymore I suppose."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well...do you know what grinding is?"

"Well it almost sounds like a sex motion, but nobody would be stupid enough to make that a dance..."

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

By the time the two had reached the club and entered, Evangeline found that dancing was the least of her worries.

"Nodoka...is this a..."

Nodoka looked up at Evangeline, who was now in her adult form, filling out her dress considerably moreso than before. "Is something the matter, Eva-chan?"

"It's all girls. And all couples."

"Mmhmm?"

"You...brought the Dark Evangel, Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell...to a lesbian club?"

Nodoka gave the vampire's ass a squeeze, laughing. "Yeah, I guess it is. Is that a problem?"

Evangeline's eyes scoured the place, watching the many pairs of girls or women dancing, eating, sitting down, or, in the cases of some, kissing very secretively. She shuddered slightly, then slid her hand into Nodoka's and shuffled a bit closer. Nodoka blinked, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Is something wrong, Eva-chan?"

"I'm just displaying that I'm taken. There are quite a few hunting eyes in here."

Nodoka giggled. "And you would be quite the hunt. Especially those nice, big breasts of yours." she said, indicating Evangeline's current form. Evangeline smirked, then let Nodoka lead her to a booth near the middle of the dining room. A waitress came by a few minutes after they had sat down. She was wearing a tight tee-shirt with no bra (and, Evangeline noted, very perky nipples) and a denim miniskirt.

"Welcome to Jenga, hunnies. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Gin and tonic, three-fourths gin and one-fourth lemon tonic water, shaken and on the rocks please." Nodoka said. Evangeline stared at her. _Damn, that's a hell of a drink to start with. How many more un-Nodoka-like secrets does she have?_

"And you, hunny?" the waitress asked, turning to Evangeline. The vampire broke herself from her reverie and glanced at the drink menu.

"Umm..." She glanced over some of the drink names, reading the descriptions. "Can I have a...eh...Tit Sucking please?"

The waitress grinned. "Alright, one Tit Sucking for the girl with the good looking tits, and a gin and tonic for her girl." She walked away as Nodoka giggled at the heavy blush on Evangeline's cheeks.

"I can give you a real one of those later."

"Why are the drink names so...out there?"

Before Nodoka could answer, there was a shout of "Nodoka-chan!" and she was caught in a flying hug that almost knocked her out of her chair as Konoka came flying out of nowhere, wearing a simple red sweatshirt and jeans. Setsuna appeared almost right after, her face a bit red and worried, wearing her normal school outfit, with the addition of a jeans jacket. Konoka eventually relinquished her grip on Nodoka and moved to Setsuna's side, slipping an arm around the warriors waist.

"Ohayo, Eva-san and Nodoka-chan!" she said exuberantly. Setsuna feebly waved, looking around the room a bit nervously. Evangeline couldn't help smirking.

"You look about as lost as I felt when I first came in here, Sakurazaki-san." she said. Setsuna turned to her, coloring a bit more.

"I-I'm only here to protect Oujo-sama."

Evangeline smirked. "For once, I think you're in a place where that kind of protection might be necessary." Setsuna responded by slipping her right arm around Konoka's waist in a protective way.

Nodoka smiled, motioning for Konoka and Setsuna to join them at the booth. She slid over closer to Evangeline as the two girls sat down. The waitress came back a few seconds later with a glass and a strange item on a small plate. The glass she handed to Nodoka.

"A gin and tonic for you, and here's your Tit Sucking." she said, setting the small plate down in front of Evangeline. Evangeline stared at it-it was two small melons with two straws inserted into the sides, which were skewered through a half-cherry each.

It looked, quite simply, like two breasts made of fruit, and with the positioning of the straws, Evangeline would have to give the fruity breasts a "Tit Sucking" to get the drink out from inside. The vampire blushed as Nodoka laughed and Setsuna stifled a snort. Konoka grinned, saying "Try it, Eva-san! Suck that juice outta that tit!" The vampire glared at the girl, then turned back to the novelty drink in front of her. She hesitated, then leaned down and latched her mouth around the cherry and the straw, beginning to drink. She was dimly aware of the taste of some kind of whiskey and honeydew melon juice, although the sounds of Konoka and Nodoka cheering and Setsuna openly laughing drowned the taste out. She glared up at them, releasing the drink as she sat back up.

"I hope you three like riding horses, because when I'm done with you, you'll all be tied up and rubbing your pussies like sluts on my metal horse at home, screaming for mercy."

Nodoka blushed.

Konoka squeaked.

Setsuna paled.

Evangeline smirked a few seconds later.

"You should see the looks on your faces. I'd pay a good amount of money for photographs of you right now." she said. The other girls stunned looks pervaded for a few more seconds, then Konoka and Setsuna began laughing (the latter a bit more nervously). Nodoka laughed as well, although her laughter was just as nervous as Setsuna's; as far as she'd known, the vampire could have been serious.

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

An hour later, the lights in the nightclub had been turned down quite a bit, with only a faint pinkish glow permeating the main floor. Many of the tables had been cleared away near the center of the room, and a curtain had been pulled back, revealing a stage at the front of the room. It wasn't long afterwards that a tall woman in a skimpy, tight tee-shirt and short jeans shorts had gotten up on the stage with a microphone. Evangeline looked up, noticing that most of the room had gone silent at the woman's appearance on the stage. The other girls had stopped talking as well-Nodoka was smiling. She scooted a bit closer to Evangeline, whispering.

"They're about to open the dance floor."

The vampire listened as the woman on the stage began to talk into the microphone.

"Hey all you sexy things out there! It's about ten'o'clock now, so it's about time we opened the dance floor for our smokin' couples we have out here tonight!"

There was a cheer from the occupants of the club all around, and several flasher-lights and light-balls turned on from the ceiling, illuminating the floor. Evangeline raised an eyebrow as the table they were sitting at was lit up, despite no apparent lights shining on it, illuminating several very good quality drawings of girls in skimpy clothing. The vampire glanced up at several purple light bulbs hanging above them.

"Black lights illuminating soft porn. That's a new trick, if somewhat disillusioned." she said. The woman on the stage was speaking again.

"The stage will be open for anyone who wants to show off their dancing skills, or their partners, and the floor is open to everyone and anyone! Now, we'd like to remind you, as much as we hate to say it, company policy states that you cannot be caught screwing your partner or anyone else on the dance floor!" There was a great moan of frustration from the room's occupants, but the woman on the stage smiled wide. "So don't get caught!" The moan became uproarious laughter and cheering. Nodoka grinned and Evangeline purred as she felt a hand under her butt. She glanced over at the girl, smirking, before leaning over and giving the bookworm a solid, passionate kiss.

"Hey now, looks like we have quite the little couple here in the front!"

Evangeline broke off the kiss, she and Nodoka looking up at the woman on stage, who was looking back at them, smiling.

"Why don't you two little ladies come up on stage?"

Nodoka grinned mischievously, grabbing Evangeline's hand and nearly dragging her out of her seat as Konoka led the rest of the room in cheering. Evangeline tried to stop Nodoka, but the girl had already dragged her up the short stairs to the stage. There were several wolf whistles as Evangeline stumbled onto the stage. Nodoka smiled, moving next to the woman with the microphone, holding Evangeline's hand gently. The woman smirked, looking them up and down.

"Interesting pair. So, what're you two's names?" she said, holding the microphone out. Nodoka leaned forwards. "I'm Nodoka Miyazaki, from Mahora Academy. And my smoking-hot girl over here" (Evangeline smiled, saying "Who, me?") "is Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, a real 'creature of the night', if you get my meaning." Evangeline grinned at the double meaning as the cheers broke out again.

"Well, now how long have you two been together?"

"Just a few nights." was Nodoka's reply, drawing an "Ooooooooh." from the crowd.

"And how old are you each?"

Evangeline spoke this time. "Well, little Nodoka here" ("Heeey.") "is young enough. Me, well...lets just say I look very good for my age."

Nodoka laughed inside. _That's putting it mildly. Six hundred and you look like maybe twenty._

"Oh and by the way," Evangeline continued into the microphone, "If anyone tries to make a move on my girl, I can promise them they'll learn quite quickly how I keep her in line, because my way works for anyone." There was another "Ooooooh" from the crowd, and someone shouted, "I'll do it just to see how you 'keep her in line'!"

The woman grinned. "Oooh, protective, aren't we? Well, is this your first time at Jenga?"

Nodoka and Evangeline nodded. Someone shouted "Fresh meat!" and there was another outbreak of laughter as the woman spoke again. "Why don't you two start us off on the dancing?"

A slow, almost sensual song began to play over a loudspeaker system, and a spotlight lit up a part of the stage off to the side. Evangeline grinned as the light illuminated a pole. She looked down at Nodoka.

"Now, that I can do."

She walked over to the pole, slowly climbing onto the pedestal and sensually beginning to circle the pole, one hand always on the metal. Her body curved up against the pole as she arched her back with the music, her cleavage easily visible in the light. The vampire swung around the pole, her legs leaving the floor entirely to wrap around the pole as she slid down it, corkscrewing around it. The other girls and women in the club were going absolutely wild. Evangeline stood again, gently slipping a finger into the bottom of her dress neckline and pulling a bit, showing off a bit more cleavage teasingly, and the cheers intensified.

Someone tapped Evangeline on the shoulder and she turned. Nodoka was motioning for her to move off the pole.

"I want a try." Evangeline stepped daintily off, letting her hand run over Nodoka's chest. The smaller girl climbed onto the platform, at first copying what Evangeline had done. Soon though, she had turned, her back to the pole, with her hands above her head on the pole as she gyrated gently, pressing herself against the pole, then arching away from it. She sank down a bit, and to Evangeline's surprise, hiked up her skirt just a bit, wrapping her legs around the pole and giving the crowd the barest tease of her panties as she slid up and down the pole. Evangeline thought Nodoka was teasing the crowd and pretending to rub her panties against the pole, until she noticed the light blush on the girl's face and realized she wasn't bluffing the motion (although she was certain that the crowd didn't know this). Nodoka soon stood again, turning away from the crowd and bending over a bit, hiking her skirt up a bit more and showing off her white-cotton panty-clad ass. Evangeline's eyes went wide in surprise, but she grinned and reached over giving the girl a solid slap on the ass, to the crowd's delight. Nodoka gasped, straightening back up and letting her skirt fall back into place. She leaned over to Evangeline, whispering. The vampire grinned wide and gave the girl's butt a firm slap through the skirt. Nodoka smirked and moved up against the pole, pressing her front against it. Evangeline climbed on behind her, slipping her arms around the girl and onto the pole, beginning to move herself up against the girl, pressing her against the pole.

The crowd was cheering so crazily now that the music was almost drowned out as the Dark Evangel and the bookworm grinded against each other, and against the pole. Soon the dance floor began to fill with other couples, who were mimicking the motions, albeit without the pole. Soon after, Konoka had pulled Setsuna up onto the stage and was grinding up against the swordswoman. Another couple, two girls who looked to be in their twenties, had clambered onto the stage as well, and not long after that, a girl that looked to be about fifteen had managed to get the microphone-woman to dance with her; the two pressed themselves against each other like old lovers.

Nodoka and Evangeline left the pole, moving out to the stage and continuing the motions. Evangeline's cheeks were pink from the heat of the motion and the soft feel of Nodoka pressed up against her. While she'd had her doubts about the whole idea, she had to admit, she much preferred this kind of dancing to the old ballroom style of dancing (which seemed to be designed to keep the partners as far from each other as possible).

Nodoka turned her head slightly, leaning it back a bit. Evangeline responded by gently capturing the girl's lips with her own, continuing to push firmly up against the girls backside with her hips. Her hands slipped down, running along Nodoka's waist and hips, over her butt and upper thighs. Nodoka let a slight sound of approval slip into the kiss. By now, there were no less than ten couples on the stage, counting them. Evangeline glanced up for a second, breaking off the kiss. She pointed away from the stage. Nodoka followed her finger, and saw Konoka and Setsuna disappearing into a door a little ways from the stage. She glanced up at Evangeline and nodded, smiling that mischievous smile that the vampire was sure she'd patented somehow. The two slipped off the stage and through the crowd, heading for the door.

As they got closer, Nodoka giggled-the sign on the door read "Janitorial Closet".

"Should we knock first?"

Evangeline laughed. "Nope. Just zip in there fast."

The Dark Evangel quickly opened the door and she and Nodoka slipped into the closet, closing the door behind them. There was a pair of muffled squeaks from the back of the closet.

"Don't worry girls, it's just us." Evangeline called. Setsuna's voice came back, very ragged and heavy with panting. "C-can y-y-you come back another gasp t-time? We're umm...oh!...a little..."

Evangeline blinked a few times, her night-vision slowly coming on. While it tinted everything a slight yellow color, and while it was still dark, she could see.

Oh yes, could she see. She nudged Nodoka. "Too bad you can't see what I'm seeing." There was another "Oh!" and a gasp from Setsuna, who writhed, leaning back on the far wall of the closet, her skirt pulled up and her panties missing. Konoka was kneeling between her legs, licking and kissing at a steady pace at the warriors womanhood. Her pace hadn't changed in the least since Nodoka and Evangeline had entered. Evangeline noticed a confused look on Nodoka's face, so she gently gripped the girl's hand and led her over to Setsuna. She lifted the librarian-girl's hand and pressed it against the warriors breast. Nodoka quickly got the idea, and once her other hand had found Setsuna's other breast, she began to mold them slowly and strongly, leaning forward a bit so she could reach without pushing Konoka out of the way. Setsuna groaned in what might have been protest at first, but soon her groans became muffled cries of happiness as Evangeline moved to her, capturing the swordwoman's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Setsuna writhed against the wall, shivering. She let out an abrupt muffled yell as Konoka slid her tongue around the girl's clit, as Nodoka pulled her shirt up and licked and sucked her nipples and Evangeline kept her tongue busy within the kiss. It wasn't long before the girl gave one last shudder and moaned the loudest yet into Evangeline's mouth as her orgasm reached its peak. Konoka squealed as a rush of the warrior's sweet cum flowed out into her mouth as Setsuna bucked wildly against Konoka's mouth, her back arching, pressing her breasts even further into Nodoka's face and mouth. Soon she went a bit limp, sagging against the wall. Evangeline lowered Setsuna to the floor of the closet, smiling at her. Konoka looked up, smiling at the girl as well, the area around her mouth looking quite wet as she felt her way up to Setsuna's face, kissing the warrior deeply and sharing the sweet cum with her. Nodoka straightened up, with a slight pout on her face.

"Wish i had night vision like you Evangeline. How does she look?" she said, indicating vaguely in Setsuna's direction. Evangeline responded by chanting very lightly, and a small ball of blue light illuminated the closet dimly. Nodoka looked up and down Setsuna, smiling.

"Wow...she looks beat. Hehe."

Konoka sat up from kissing Setsuna. Evangeline smiled. "Me, I think it's time for 'principal's daughter' to have her turn getting sucked and fucked."

Konoka giggled, then gasped as Setsuna rolled over quickly so that the warrior now had the commanding position over the girl. Setsuna's hand drifted down, undoing the button on 'Oujo-sama's' jeans and unzipping and removing them. She spread the girl's legs, rubbing at her panties gently. Konoka cooed, smiling. Setsuna looked up at Nodoka and Evangeline.

"Would you mind helping me?" she asked.

The girlfriends looked at each other, then grinned and quickly got down on the floor as Setsuna slipped Konoka's panties off. The three girls put their heads down near the girl's pussy as the swordswoman spread Konoka's legs a bit more.

And almost at the same time, all three girls began to lick at Konoka's pussy. Evangeline went right for the girl's clit, while Setsuna and Nodoka's tongues practically touched as they licked up and down the girl's labia softly. Konoka arched her back, moaning loudly at the heavy start to the feast. "Ahhhh...Se-chan...Eva-san...Nodoka-san...mmmmm...please don't stop...Se-chan..."

Not long after, the position had changed, with only Setsuna working to please her lover. Evangeline and Nodoka sat off to the side, kissing and lightly fondling each other's breasts through their clothes, while Setsuna was kissing Konoka deeply, two fingers sliding in and out of the girl's pussy and her thumb rubbing back and forth over Konoka's clit. Konoka was moaning so loudly now that Setsuna was spending more time muffling her cries than kissing her, trying to keep the sound down so no one outside the closet would hear them. Abruptly, Konoka gave a short muffled shriek and came onto Setsuna's fingers and hand as she moaned. Setsuna broke off the kiss to bend down and lick up the girl's 'nectar'. When she sat back up, her mouth glistened a bit from the stuff. Konoka smiled at her and muttered "Se-chan, I love you." quietly. Setsuna nodded, giving her girlfriend another kiss.

"And I you." she replied.

Evangeline looked up from Nodoka's lips, grinning a bit wryly. "You two done fucking each other over there?" Konoka and Setsuna squeaked.

Nodoka gave Evangeline a light slap on her butt. "Don't be rude, Eva-chan."

The vampire smirked. "Whatever. Anyways, we should be getting back, the four hours are almost up I think." Setsuna looked over at them, surprised. "But you two haven't had anything...well...umm...I mean that...err...you haven't received payment for your...umm...services? No wait, I mean...umm..."

"Oh don't worry. I said we had to get back to campus. I didn't say that the little bookworm over here and I were done yet though. Seeing as my house _is _on campus..."

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

Nodoka slumped backwards, panting, her hair falling all around her face. A moment later, Evangeline, reverting to her normal form from exhaustion, slumped on top of the girl, also panting heavily. The vampire weakly kissed Nodoka's breast, giving the still perky nipple a few last licks, before sliding up to the girl's lips and kissing them deeply. "Mmm...you're going to spoil me, Librarian-Girl...I won't have any sexy fantasies left to fulfill. Where on earth did you get a double dildo that can bend anyways?"

"Well, you mentioned that Chizeru-san made yours, so I asked her if she had any others. It turns out she runs a bit of a side business selling sex toys she makes herself to a lot of the students. She said she always tests them on herself first, and that this one was thoroughly tested."

Nodoka grinned weakly. "I've got one more little surprise for you, Eva-chan."

The vampire glanced up. "What's that?"

"It vibrates."

Evangeline quickly realized that, even lying on top of Nodoka, the dildo was still in them both. She realized this, of course, a second too late, as Nodoka switched the dildo on. Evangeline moaned, shaking, panting as she pressed herself up against Nodoka. The younger girl was also moaning, although she had a slightly triumphant grin on her face. She quickly captured the vampire's lips, kissing her, both moaning loudly as the dildo pleasured them both thoroughly. Nodoka's hands went to Evangeline's ass cheeks, holding her down farther onto the dildo. Evangeline was bucking her hips into the dildo now, still too drained from her most recent orgasm to last long. Almost simultaneously, the two girls released their kiss and screamed in pleasure as they came, pressing up against each other as their vagina's seemed to explode with the warm feeling and the wet fluids. Evangeline was barely able to remove the dildo from them both and toss it aside before slumping onto Nodoka again, completely drained.

"You...little...ohh...that's the second time you've tricked me...in a row, no less...someday I'll pay you back good for that...ahh..." was all Evangeline managed to get out. Nodoka smiled, pulling the bedcovers over them both.

But she'd barely turned out the light when there was a sudden knock from the front door. Nodoka sat up, listening. She could hear Chachamaru going to answer the door. Evangeline sat up as well, grabbing a black bathrobe from the floor nearby. She threw a white one to Nodoka, who quickly donned it, and the two left the room to see who was at the door.

As they entered the main living space, Chachamaru looked up.

"Mistress and Miyazaki-san, Akase-san requested to see you." the robot said blankly. She turned and walked away, saying "I will make tea." A few seconds later, Yue walked into the house, looking around, dressed in her kitten pajamas, top and bottom, with sandals on her feet and her hair down. Nodoka walked down the stairs to her, noticing that the girl seemed to be holding her butt a bit as though trying to alleviate some sort of pain. Evangeline followed, a slight look of annoyance on her face. "What on earth requires that you call on us at this hour of night?"

Yue looked from Nodoka to the vampire, then back to Nodoka. "Umm...well, you see, there was a slight incident and...umm..." Yue stopped, then slowly reached up and unbuttoned the first two buttons on the pajama top, pulling the fabric aside.

Around her neck was a black leather dog collar, with a metal tag hanging from it. The tag read, in engraved gold letters, "Property of Makie Sasaki".

Evangeline stared, then suddenly broke into uncharacteristic giggles. Nodoka stared. "How did that happen?!"

"Well...um...okay, it goes like this...but it's a long story, so..."

NENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENENE

Heeeeey! Sorry for the little stop there folks P Gotta have something to keep you coming back next time! So, since I had a few reviewers ask about doing more unexpected pairings, I thought, how about a substory? So yes, this has now become a series. Curious how poor Yue got a collar with Makie's name on it around her neck? And what happened to her butt? What hidden side does Makie have? And how do Nodoka and Evangeline fit into this? Tune in next time! Leave a review at the door please! ZK


End file.
